Mr Peabody, Sherman y Godzilla
by Writer65
Summary: Cuando un monstruo ataca Osaka, recurren al genio del señor Peabody para ayudar, es ahi cuando el rey de los monstruos despierta, aunque todos creen que el es el verdadero culpable de todo, la verdad es que el tratara de proteger a la humanidad de un peligro mayor. Sherman es el único que se da cuenta de esto, por lo que tendrá que hacer un esfuerzo para tratar de convencer a todos
1. Una Noche en la Ciudad

**Bueno, finalmente aquí estamos, este es MR PEABODY, SHERMAN Y GODZILLA, quiero agradecer a alexander2018 por el seguimiento de mis historias y por hacer la portada de este fic, Yo xp quien más por su comentario en Pequeños Problemas y apoyar este fic, a xxx por su comentario en Pequeños Problemas, es verdad, me gusta mucho el inglés, pero es agradable leer algo en español, a khizap por su comentario, a Guest por apoyar esta historia.**

**Así que comenzemos.**

El señor Peabody estaba preparando el almuerzo de Sherman en la cocina mientras escuchaba un poco de música clásica.

Ya habían pasado nueve años desde el incidente de la máquina del tiempo, se habían hecho muy buenos amigos de los Peterson, Sherman y Penny habían comenzado una relación hace un año y nadie podía arrebatar a Sherman del lado de Peabody, eran intocables, y la señorita Grunion había desaparecido misteriosamente, y nadie jamás la había vuelto a ver.

Así que las cosas marchaban bien para todos.

Sherman, ahora un adolescente, salió de su cuarto, vestía unos pantalones vaqueros, una camisa de manga larga blanca y un chaleco negro.

-Buenos días Señor Peabody.

-Buenos días Sherman, veo que estás muy alegrado hoy, ¿es un día especial?

-Hoy es mi aniversario con Penny señor Peabody, saldremos esta noche.

-Ya veo, espero que no tenga que ver nada con alcohol y drogas.

-No te preocupes, sabes que yo jamás haría nada de eso.

-Lo sé, te educe bien.

-Sin duda lo hiciste.

Se abrazaron, luego Sherman recogió su mochila y fue al elevador.

-Regresare un poco tarde hoy.

-Está bien, te esperare despierto, más te vale no meterte en problemas.

-Te lo juro.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron y Peabody se preparó para un largo día de trabajo en _Empresas Peabody, _mientras ordenaba sus papeles, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, el canino lo tomo y contesto.

-Hola.

-Señor, hay alguien que quiere verlo-dijo Charles, su portero.

-¿Quién es?

-Un hombre muy grande, viene de traje, dice que trabaja para el gobierno.

-El gobierno, me pregunto que habrá pasado ahora, déjalo pasar Charles.

En unos momentos, el enorme hombre que Charles había comentado entro en el pent-house.

-Buenos días señor, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?

-Señor Peabody, necesito que venga conmigo, es un asunto de vital importancia.

-¿Vital importancia? ¿De qué trata?

-Todas sus dudas serán resueltas al llegar al cuartel, mientras tanto solo puedo decirle que, la seguridad mundial corre peligro.

…

Peabody y el enorme señor bajaron hasta el lobby y subieron a una limosina, de ahí fueron al aeropuerto donde subieron a un jet privado y despegaron, aterrizaron en un enorme barco ubicado en el océano.

-Señor Peabody, soy la agente Carter, bienvenido a bordo-le dijo una señorita en cuanto bajo del transporte.

-Es un gusto, pero me gustaría saber, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos?

-Por favor sígame, necesita ver esto.

Lo llevaron hasta un cuarto donde había un enorme tablero, el cual tenía la ubicación de todos los países del mundo, varios puntos rojos y también había una enorme pantalla.

En el cuarto había un militar, un científico japonés y un señor muy bajo.

-Señor Peabody-dijo el señor bajo-Que gusto conocerlo, mi nombre es Bolivar Trask.

Bolivar se paró de su asiento y le estrecho la pata.

-Es un gusto conocerlo igualmente señor Trask, si no me equivoco, su empresa fabrica artefactos espectaculares.

-Y apenas estamos indagando en la cúspide del iceberg, estoy seguro que si nos uniéramos, lograríamos cosas espectaculares.

-Caballeros-dijo el militar-Tenemos asuntos que tratar.

-Tiene razón general Ross, discúlpeme-Trask-Por favor tome asiento.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

Todos tomaron asiento y el científico japonés se paró en medio del grupo.

-Señores, mi nombre es Ishiro, la información que están punto de ver es clasificada, muy poco conocen de su existencia, y esperemos que así continúe, por favor presten atención al video.

La pantalla se encendió y aparecieron imágenes de una ciudad destruida.

"_La Segunda Guerra Mundial provoco algunas de las más grandes tragedias en la historia del hombre, una de ellas fue el bombardeo a Hiroshima y Nagasaki, lo que nadie podía imaginar, era que ese mismo ataque, despertaría algo peor que cualquier arma inventada por el hombre, diez años después del bombardeo, varios botes comenzaron a desaparecer en las costas de Japón inexplicablemente, hasta que, algo ataco la ciudad, un monstruo gigante, un Dios, lo denominaron, Gojira"_

El video acabo, Peabody no podía creer lo que veía, había oído de Godzilla durante sus primeros años de vida, pero jamás creyó que fuera verdadero, creía que era solo un mito.

-La última aparición de Godzilla fue en 1975-Ishiro-Creeemos que fue a dormir al fondo del océano, pero…

-Anoche-Ross-Algo ataco Osaka, todo el mundo cree que fue un terremoto, pero nosotros sabemos que no lo fue.

-¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguros?-pregunto Peabody.

Ross le paso unas fotos, donde se veía una calle destruida, y entre los escombros, se veía la enorme huella de Godzilla.

-Godzilla fue despertado por energía nuclear, la ciudad está contaminada con esta energía.

-Si nuestra suposición es cierta, Godzilla podría aparecer en cualquier punto del globo y destruir ciudades enteras.

-¿No tenemos con que defendernos?-Peabody.

-Nuestras armas son inútiles contra él-Ross.

-Por eso-dijo Trask-Lo trajimos señor Peabody, usted es una de las mentes más listas del mundo, y necesitamos su ayuda con esto.

Trask le entrego unos planos, para construir una versión robótica de Godzilla.

-Yo lo llamo, MechaGodzilla.

…

Mientras tanto en la ciudad, la escuela había terminado, y Sherman y Penny habían pasado toda la tarde juntos, fueron a comer, vieron una película, fueron al parque y entraron de colados a una fiesta, cuando los descubrieron, Penny tomo a Sherman de la camisa y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta asegurarse de que los habían perdido.

-¡Eso fue tan divertido!-dijo Penny riendo.

-¿Divertido?-Sherman-¡Casi nos matan!

-Tranquilízate Sherman, todo está bien.

Sherman retomo el aire.

-Muy bien, si fue un poco divertido-rio-Pero se va haciendo tarde. Te acompaño a tu casa y me voy para la mía.

-Me parece bien.

Se tomaron del brazo y comenzaron a caminar hacia el metro.

-Fue un buen aniversario Sherman, gracias por estar conmigo.

-Gracias por aceptar ser mi novia.

Se besaron y luego tomaron el metro, el cual iba muy vacío, solo estaban ellos y otras tres personas.

-Me parece extraño que el señor Peabody no me haya llamado-dijo Sherman revisando su celular, sin imaginar, que su padre estaba a miles de kilómetros discutiendo sobre qué hacer contra un dinosaurio radiactivo.

-De seguro ha de estar ocupado-Penny-Aunque a mí tampoco me han llamado.

De repente, el transporte se detuvo y todas las luces de la ciudad se apagaron.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Penny.

-Un apagón-Sherman.

Las vías se vinieron abajo y el metro comenzó a caerse, Sherman logro sujetarse de una barra y tomo la mano de Penny, las demás personas no tuvieron tanta suerte y cayeron.

-¡Sherman!-grito Penny.

-¡No te asustes! ¡Te tengo! ¡No voy a soltarte!

Pero Penny comenzaba a resbalarse, Sherman estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para aguantar, pero después de lo que vio, por poco se muere del susto, el causante de la destrucción del metro apareció, era un enorme dinosaurio, su hocico era similar al del T-Rex, Sherman lo reconoció al instante, pero no lo pudo creer.

Era Godzilla.

Que hasta entonces, él pensaba que era solo un mito.

Godzilla dejó escapar un potente rugido y luego observo a los dos adolescentes.

-¡Sherman!

Godzilla estaba listo para atacarlos, abrió su enorme boca, preparado para disparar, pero de repente, un rayo de color azul llego y derribo al monstruo, haciéndolo caer.

Luego, Sherman y Penny sintieron como se elevaban, algo había tomado al metro y lo había puesto en el suelo. Penny se levantó y corrió abrazar a Sherman.

-¡Estaba tan asustada!-dijo mientras lloraba.

-Está bien Penny-contesto Sherman abrazándola aún más-Estoy aquí.

La tierra tembló, la pareja vio, a otro Godzilla, el que los había salvado, el que había tratado de matarlos se estaba levantando, pero ya no se veía como Godzilla, era otra cosa.

Sherman supo al instante, quien era el bueno.

Godzilla, el verdadero y único, rugió lo más fuerte que pudo, un rugido que fue escuchado en todo el mundo. Para dejar claro una cosa.

El Rey había regresado.

**Como ven, esta vez Godzilla tendrá que enfrentar a dos de sus más grandes enemigos, su versión robótica MechaGodzilla y, dejare que el otro sea un misterio por ahora, solo les diré que es uno de los filmes japoneses.**

**Por favor review y gracias por leer.**

**Esperen la continuación.**


	2. Alianzas

**Nuevo capítulo, agradezco a alexander2018 por el favorito y la alerta, y también a Shinigamilover2 por la alerta y el favorito.**

**Ahora vamos con el capítulo de hoy:**

La ciudad de Nueva York había sido destruida por una batalla de titanes, la mitad de los edificios habían sido reducidos a escombros y más de la mitad de la población había perdido la vida.

Peabody se había enterado de esto y había solicitado ser transportado de nuevo a la ciudad, aunque tuvo que luchar para convencerlos, lo hizo y estaba buscando a Sherman, quién estaba en los centros de ayuda que habían llegado, junto a Penny, quien estaba asustada por no saber el paradero de sus padres.

-Y también tengo miedo Penny, no sé si mi papa.

Sherman rompió a llorar y abrazo a Penny.

-Tranquilo-dijo Penny, yo estoy contigo Sherman-Y tú conmigo.

Los dos lloraron juntos, teniendo miedo de que algo malo les hubiera pasado a sus padres.

Por suerte, Peabody apareció pronto.

-¡Sherman!-grito de felicidad al ver a su hijo sano y salvo.

-¡Papa!-grito Sherman corriendo a abrazar a su papa. Estaba tan feliz que lo levanto del suelo y dio vueltas con él. A Peabody no le importó, solo estaba feliz de ver a su amado hijo.

Penny vio la escena con felicidad y tristeza, felicidad de ver que su novio había encontrado a su papa, pero tristeza porque sus padres seguían desparecidos.

Pero justo en ese momento, aparecieron.

-¡Penny!-gritó Patty al verla.

-¡Mamá!-grito Penny y corrió abrazarla, justo detrás de Patty, estaba Paul, los tres se abrazaron, felices de ver que ninguno había muerto, y que ahora estaban juntos.

-Papa-Sherman-La máquina del tiempo fue destruida, junto con el pent-house.

-Eso no importa Sherman, lo que importa es que estas bien.

-Peabody-dijo Paul acercándose a ellos-Veo que ambos están bien.

-Qué alivio-Patty.

-Señor Peabody-dijo alguien detrás de ellos. Todos se voltearon y vieron a Bolivar Trask parado sobre una pila de escombros-Esto solo demuestra la urgencia de que mi proyecto sea aprobado, y necesito su ayuda.

Peabody miro a su alrededor, mucha gente estaba bajo los escombros y posiblemente, estaba muerta, los hogares de millones de personas estaban destruidos y Godzilla, no se detendría con Nueva York. Tal vez atacaría San Francisco ahora, o Cancún, o Japón, China, podría atacar cualquier parte del mundo, y no tenían defensa contra él. Por lo que Bolivar tenía razón, necesitaban a MechaGodzilla lo más rápido posible.

-Estoy con usted señor Trask-dijo-Empezaremos la construcción del arma de inmediato.

-Me parece perfecto señor-dijo Bolivar sonriendo-El equipo está es Tokio, salimos en una hora.

-¿De qué está hablando?-preguntó Sherman.

Peabody dudo un momento en si debía contarle o no, al fin se decidió.

-Sherman, ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar en privado.

…

Peabody y Sherman fueron hasta una tienda, donde podrían hablar solos.

-Sherman, ¿viste algo anoche?

-Sí, pero aún no puedo creerlo, señor Peabody, vi a…

-Godzilla.

-¡Exacto! ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Sherman, Godzilla atacó Osaka antes de Nueva York, este ya es su segundo ataque, es por eso que el señor Trask y yo tenemos que construir un arma antes de que el número de vidas perdidas sigua aumentando.

-Pero señor Peabody, Godzilla vino a salvarnos.

Peabody no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Sherman, mira afuera, acaba de destruir la ciudad.

-Pero lo hizo peleando con el impostor.

-¿Impostor?

-Sí, había dos Godzillas, uno era el verdadero y bueno, el otro era un impostor que se disfrazó de Godzilla, pero cuando el verdadero llego, mostro su verdadera forma, lo vi con mis propios ojos.

-¿Y cómo era?

-Eh, estaba oscuro por lo que no lo vi muy bien, además, estaba con Penny por lo que corrimos para alejarnos de la pelea.

Peabody se quitó los lentes, no podía creerlo, un solo Godzilla ya era problema suficiente, ahora tenían que lidiar con dos.

-¿Estás seguro que habían dos monstruos Sherman?

-Completamente.

Peabody le creía a Sherman, su hijo jamás le había mentido, no había razón para hacerlo ahora, pero no podía creer que Godzilla fuera bueno, después de ver los videos sobre el ataque del Godzilla original en 1954 y la destrucción de las ciudades en el presente, no lo quedaba duda de que era una amenaza muy grande, y que tenían que eliminarla lo más pronto posible, si había dos, tendrían que preparar muy bien a MechaGodzilla para enfrentarse a dos en lugar de a uno.

-Sherman, Godzilla no es nuestro aliado, es el enemigo, como dijiste, estaba muy oscuro, así que probablemente viste las cosas como no eran.

-Pero papa.

-Sherman, esa palabra.

-Lo siento, señor Peabody, Godzilla es bueno.

-Sherman, no vamos a discutir esto, prepárate, nos vamos a Japón en una hora.

Peabody salió de la tienda, dejando a Sherman solo.

Aún no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, su padre siempre había confiado en él y por primera vez, no lo había hecho, eso lo hacía sentir mal.

Penny entro unos momentos después.

-¿Qué paso?

-Le conté al señor Peabody que Godzilla era bueno y no me creyó, ahora él y el señor Trask van a construir un arma para matarlo.

-Eso es malo.

-¿Tú me crees Penny?

-Si Sherman, yo te creo, después de todo, fuimos salvados por Godzilla anoche.

-Gracias-dijo Sherman abrazándola, ella le devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Y ahora qué?-dijo Penny una vez que se separaron.

-No lo sé, quieren matar a Godzilla.

-Bueno, si sirve de algo, no creo que puedan inventar algo para vencer a Godzilla, viste su tamaño anoche, era realmente enorme.

-Tienes razón, Godzilla se veía bastante aterrador y fuerte, no creo que puedan hacer nada para vencerlo.

-Me temo que están equivocados.

Ishiro había entrado en la tienda.

-Mi nombre es Ishiro y perdónenme, no pude evitar oír su conversación.

-No hay problema-respondió Sherman, mientras que a Penny no le gustaba que se metieran donde nadie los llamara.

-Me temo que el arma que el señor Peabody y Trask están por fabricar, podría ser fatal para Godzilla.

-¿Cómo?-Sherman.

-En 1974, Godzilla atacó Japón, solo que esta vez había algo extraño, otro kaiju denominado, Anguirus_, _un buen amigo de Godzilla, lo ataco, comenzaron una pelea y Godzilla le rompió la mandíbula. No tenía lógica que Godzilla atacara a su amigo, pero había una respuesta, era un impostor, un cyborg disfrazado de Godzilla, el verdadero Godzilla se mostró después de que Anguirus fuera derrotado y combatió al impostor, revelando que era un cyborg en realidad, lo denominamos, MechaGodzilla.

-Increíble-Sherman.

-La batalla dejo muy heridos a ambos rivales, tuvieron que retirarse, MechaGodzilla era controlado por alienígenas que querían apoderarse de la tierra, en fin, MechaGodzilla fue mejorado y se necesitó una alianza entre Godzilla y El Rey Caesar para detenerlo, fueron victoriosos.

-¿Y luego?-Penny.

-MechaGodzilla ataco de nuevo al año siguiente, pero no vino solo, esta vez un monstruo marino, Titanosaurus, lo acompañaba, Godzilla tuvo que enfrentar a ambos monstruos y salió victorioso, luego regreso al mar y no volvería aparecer hasta ahora.

-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?-Penny.

-MechaGodzilla estuvo a punto de matar a Godzilla varias veces, los restos del robot están en Tokio, y con esos mismos, planean diseñar al nuevo cyborg, es tecnología alienígena.

-¿A punto de matar?-Sherman.

-Sí, es uno de los pocos rivales de Godzilla que puede hacerlo sangrar.

-Oh no, van a matarlo.

-Yo tampoco quiero que muera chico, no estaba muy seguro si Godzilla seguía de nuestro lado, pero con su testimonio no me queda duda, un viejo rival de Godzilla debe estar causando estragos mientras ensucia su nombre.

-¿Tiene alguna idea de quien podría ser señor Ishiro?

-Tengo algunas, tal vez sean los aliens de nuevo, pero también creo que Trask esconde algo.

-¿El enano?-Penny.

-Sí, creo que sabe algo sobre el impostor.

-¿Por qué?-Sherman.

-Porque el más que nadie quiere que MechaGodzilla esté listo, además no confió en el, y su compañía, además de ingeniera robótica, realiza extraños experimentos, hasta donde sé, tienen la posesión del ADN de Godzilla, lo consiguieron después de su última visita en el setenta y cinco.

-¿Crees que ellos podrían haber ocasionado esto?-Sherman.

-Necesito evidencia, por lo que hoy, me infiltrare en su fábrica y veré que escondes.

-¿Y quieres que te acompañemos?

-No podría pedírselos.

-Pues no tienes, lo haremos-Sherman.

-¿En serio?

-Si-Penny-Será divertido, además, es una forma de decirle a Godzilla gracias por salvarme.

-Muy bien, este es el plan.


	3. Entrando en Industrias Trask

Godzilla estaba en el océano pacifico, desde hace unos días había detectado la presencia de un depredador, cuyo poder rivalizaba con el suyo, pero no solo eso, Godzilla podía detectar que el depredador no era de este mundo, y hasta donde sabia, nadie lo había invitado, Godzilla tenía que encontrar al visitante y obligarlo a regresar al mundo del que había venido.

Lamentablemente, no todos sabían de las buenas intenciones de Godzilla, y justo en ese momento, tres buques de guerra y seis jets estaban dirigiéndose justamente para combatirlo.

-¡Objetivo a la vista!-grito un soldado en cuanto vio las enormes espinas dorsales de Godzilla.

-¡Preparen las armas!-grito otro.

Los lanza-misiles fueron puestos en posición y apuntaron a Godzilla, mientras que los jets comenzaron a sobre volar alrededor del monstruo.

-¡Fuego!

De los tres buques, una lluvia de misiles comenzó, los cuales fueron a golpear a Godzilla.

-¡En el blanco!

Por un momento, Godzilla se quedó quieto.

-¿Lo matamos?-pregunto el piloto del primer jet.

-No lo creo águila uno-dijo el piloto del tercer jet-Estén preparados en todo momento.

Godzilla comenzó a moverse, se levantó y rugió.

-¡Esta despierto!-dijo un soldado-¡Fuego!

Volvieron a bombardear a Godzilla, los jets se les unieron y comenzaron a dispararle. Para el rey de los monstruos, el ataque era el semejante a ser picado por un mosquito. Godzilla rugió y lanzo su rayo atómico contra los buques, los cuales explotaron de inmediato.

-¡¿Vieron eso?!-águila dos.

-¡Vamos a matar a ese desgraciado! –águila seis.

Tres jets intentaron atacar a Godzilla por la espalda, pero fueron derribados por su cola.

-¡Perdimos la mitad del equipo!-águila cuatro.

La otra mitad fue destruida por el rayo de Godzilla, una vez que acabo con todos sus atacantes, volvió a sumergirse.

Tenía asuntos que eran realmente importantes.

…

Tal como les habían dicho, habían despegado una hora más tarde, en el avión iban el señor Peabody, Sherman, Penny, Paul, Patty, Bolivar e Ishiro.

Cuando aterrizaron en Japón, un coche los llevo hasta el hotel donde se quedarían.

-Muy bien Sherman-le dijo Peabody antes de irse-Yo y el señor Trask tenemos un trabajo importante, por lo que tú y los Peterson pueden ir a conocer la ciudad.

Sherman estaba a punto de decirle a Peabody si podía acompañarlo, pero Ishiro lo detuvo.

-Si dices eso, Trask sospechara y nuestro trabajo podría venirse abajo, mejor espera-le susurró al oído.

-Solo quería desearles buena suerte.

-Que muchacho tan amable.

-Gracias Sherman, te veré pronto.

Los dos se fueron y los demás fueron a ver la ciudad, compraron ropa y comieron en la ciudad. Cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, regresaron al hotel. Penny les sirvió un vaso de agua a sus padres y se los dio.

-Gracias hija-comento Patty, ella y su esposo bebieron toda el agua y luego cayeron dormidos.

-Por favor perdónenme por esto-dijo Penny, le había puesto al agua unos somníferos, para que pudieran escapar sin que se dieran cuenta.

Ella, Sherman e Ishiro se prepararon para salir, chamarras para el frio, celulares y una pistola solo por si era necesario.

Salieron del hotel y encontraron un camión enorme, traía una caja la cual decía _Industrias Trask._

-¿Iremos en eso?-Penny.

-Sí, una amiga lo consiguió.

Del camión bajo la agente Carter, tenía puesta una chamarra negra y unos pantalones también negros.

-Ishiro, lo tenemos.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto Penny.

-Soy la agente Carter, y estoy de su lado.

-¿Apoya a Godzilla?-Sherman.

-Claro, le debo la vida.

Sherman y Penny quedaron muy sorprendidos.

-Todo ocurrió hace ya varios años, yo era muy pequeña, demasiado, fuimos de vacaciones justamente a Tokio, cuándo un monstruo llamado Hedorah ataco, había adoptado una forma similar a un platillo volador, a mi madre le había caído una viga enorme en el pie, no podía moverse, Hedorah había puesto la vista en nosotras, iba a matarnos, pero por suerte Godzilla apareció y combatió a Hedorah, tiempo después solo tuvimos que esperar a que nos encontrara, eso fue en 1971.

-Bueno-Sherman-Parece que aquí todos han sido salvados por Godzilla.

-¿Y usted?-pregunto Penny dirigiéndose a Ishiro.

-Yo no he sido salvado por Godzilla, pero me fascina el espécimen.

-¿Le fascina?-Penny.

-Sí, es como tener un Dios entre nosotros, es único en su clase.

-Lo aprecia, por eso no quiere que lo maten-Sherman-¿Verdad?

-Así es Sherman, su muerte sería una gran pérdida.

-Es por eso que vamos a salvarlo-Carter-Necesito que se pongan esto.

Les entregó uniformes de _Industrias Trask _a todos.

-¿Cómo conseguiste todo esto?-Penny.

-Tengo muchos trucos bajo la manga-respondió Carter sonriendo.

Se vistieron, subieron al camión y comenzaron el camino hasta las industrias, las cuales estaban a las afueras de la ciudad.

…

Mientras tanto, Peabody y Bolivar estaban terminando los brazos de MechaGodzilla.

-Realmente hacemos un gran equipo Peabody-dijo Bolivar-Espero que cuando todo esto termine, podamos unir fuerzas.

-Estoy seguro que haríamos grandes cosas juntos.

-Solo mire Peabody-dijo señalando al cyborg-Nuestra unión ya está dando frutos, es hermoso.

-Sin duda lo es, por cierto, que metal más interesante, jamás había visto uno similar.

-Es porque no es de este mundo colega.

Peabody vio impresionado a Trask.

-¿Jamás se había preguntado si estábamos solos en este universo? Pues no lo estamos, jamás lo hemos estado.

…

Los demás habían llegado a la entrada de las industrias, Ishiro y la agente Carter iban conduciendo el vehículo, mostraron sus identificaciones falsas y entraron, una vez adentro, abrieron la parte de atrás, donde Sherman y Penny se habían escondido.

-Listo, no hay moros en la costa-Carter.

-Perfecto-Sherman bajando, luego ayudo a Penny a bajar.

-Gracias, ahora ¿A dónde tenemos que ir?-Penny.

-Trask tiene una bodega llena de archivos y notas, de seguro ahí algo-Carter.

-Genial, ¿y cómo llegamos?-Sherman.

-Hacke la página de _Industrias Trask _ y descargue el mapa, lo traigo aquí mismo-dijo la agente Carter mostrando un pedazo de papel.

-Tienes que enseñarme hacer eso-Penny.

-Si es que no nos matan-respondió Carter sonriendo.

Recorrieron los pasillos del edificio, guiados por Carter, quien parecía conocer el lugar como si fuera la palma de su mano. El problema llego cuando por fin estaban frente a la puerta, pero para poder entrar, necesitaban una tarjeta de acceso.

-Ahora necesitamos esa estúpida tarjeta-Penny-Genial.

-Tenemos que idear un plan-Ishiro-Tal vez si…

Pero Carter se les había adelantado, había tomado la pistola y había disparado contra el teclado. La puerta se abrió.

-Lo siento señores pero llevamos prisa-dijo guardando el arma.

-¿Estás loca?-Ishiro-¿Qué tal si escucharon los disparos?

-Trabajo mejor bajo presión, ahora vamos.

Entraron, se encontraron con millones de papeles ordenados en columnas, y varias libretas guardadas en cajas viejas y polvorientas.

-Hay más de mil papeles-Penny se quejó después de revisar millones de papeles-¿Ese enano no sabe de las computadoras?

-Es un excéntrico-Ishiro-No dejen de buscar.

-Debe de haber algo por aquí-Sherman, quien no perdía las esperanzas de encontrar algo que probara la inocencia de Godzilla.

Por desgracia, agentes uniformados aparecieron con ametralladoras y les apuntaron.

-¡Quietos! ¡Las manos arriba!

Todos obedecieron.

-Carter-susurro Penny-Dime que tienes un plan.

-Me temo que esta vez no-respondió asustada.

Estaban en serios problemas.

…

-Entonces-le pregunto Peabody-¿Realmente hay alienígenas?

-Sí, y ya nos han visitado, es por eso, que necesitamos un ejército, alguien que pelee las batallas que nosotros no podemos, para pelear contra monstruos, creamos a nuestros propios monstruos.

Un agente entro.

-Señor Trask, encontramos a varios intrusos.

-Háganlos pasar.

En eso, Sherman, Penny, Ishiro y Carter, entraron esposados de la mano.

-¿Sherman?-pregunto Peabody muy sorprendido.

-Hola papa-respondió Sherman nervioso.


	4. A Punto de Pelear

Peabody no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, su hijo, al que había criado llenándolo de sabiduría, valores y conocimientos, estaba apresado frente a él, como si fuera un criminal, por un acto de vandalismo.

-Me pueden decir, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Peabody.

-Encontramos a estas personas en los archivos.

-¿Y si se puede saber que estaban buscando?-pregunto Trask intrigado.

-Déjate de juegos Bolivar-Ishiro perdió la paciencia-¡Sabemos muy bien que estas ocultando algo!

Bolivar parecía asustado, como si ocultarla algo.

-¡Sabemos que has realizado extraños experimentos!-Carter-Y que no todos son legales, admítelo ahora, posiblemente la cosa que esta destruyendo ciudades fue creada por ti.

-¡Todos sabemos que Godzilla es el responsable de la destrucción masiva!

-¡Deje de culpar a Godzilla por sus acciones!-grito Sherman sin poder controlarse-¡¿ES TAN ESTUPIDO COMO PARA VER QUE GODZILLA ES NUESTRO ALIADO?!

-¡Sherman!-exclamo Peabody, sorprendido del lenguaje de su hijo-Mas respeto por favor.

-¡El no merece respeto!-Sherman-Es un cobarde que está tratando de echarle la culpa a Godzilla porque no admite su propios errores, ¡Confiese!

-Señor Peabody-dijo Bolivar muy disgustado-Por favor dígales a su hijo y a sus amigos que se retiren de inmediato y dejen de lanzar ataques injustificados en mi contra.

-No sin antes hablar con él.

-Me parece bien, caballeros, denle un segundo al padre y al hijo.

…

-¿Por qué te estas portando de esta manera Sherman? Siempre has sido mi chico bueno.

-Porque no confías en mi papa, he estado tratando de decirte que Godzilla está de nuestro lado, pero sigues sin hacerme caso.

-Sherman, primero que nada, ya sabes que opino de esa palabra…

-¿¡Por qué no dejas que te diga papa?!-grito Sherman-¡Tú me criaste, y aun después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos no confías en mí y sigues insistiendo en que no soy tu hijo! ¡No soy el mismo niño despistado que era! ¿Por qué no lo puedes ver?

-Sherman, no es momento para una de tus rabietas infantiles.

-Muy bien, no me escuches como siempre, quiero irme y no volverte a verte.

-Sherman.

-¡No! ¡Ya he dicho!

…

Sherman, Penny, Ishiro y Carter fueron exportados de nuevo al hotel, donde los padres de Penny seguían bajo el efecto de la droga, dos agentes de seguridad se quedaron afuera para asegurarse de que no intentaran escapar de nuevo.

-¡Genial!-Penny-Eso fue una total pérdida de tiempo.

-Ni tanto-dijo Carter sacando un libro rojo-Conseguí el diario de investigación de Trask.

Todos la miraron sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-Penny.

-Un mago nunca revela sus secretos-respondió sonriendo-Ahora, veamos si algo de aquí puede ayudarnos.

Revisaron cada una de las hojas, y justamente a la mitad, encontraron algo muy peculiar.

-Esto es lo que necesitamos-Sherman-Ese canalla de Trask, siempre supe que ocultaba algo.

-Pero esos dos agentes están afuera-Penny-No podremos salir.

-O claro que podremos-Carter-Y lo haremos así.

…

Los dos agentes de seguridad no esperaban que una mujer loca se le arrojara encima a uno, mientras que al otro, le daba una patada en las pelotas, tómala la ametralladora de uno y golpeaba al que le había saltado encima en el rostro, tomo sus comunicadores y los rompió.

-Penny, los somníferos, ahora.

Penny se los trajo, obligaron a los agentes a beberlos y los encerraron en el armario del consejo, luego sobornaron a toda la gente que era necesaria, robaron un auto y se dirigieron de vuelta a la _Industria Trask._

-Estamos corriendo muchos riesgos por un dinosaurio mutante ¿saben?-Penny.

-¡Lo sé!-Sherman-¿¡No es genial?!

-Créanme cuando les digo que esta no es la primera vez que hago esto-Ishiro.

-¿Qué hay de ustedes?-Carter.

-Solo digamos que hemos hecho algo parecido-dijo Sherman mirando a Penny, ambos rieron mientras recordaban sus travesuras, recientes y pasadas.

…

Mientras tanto, Peabody y Trask le estaban dando los últimos toques a MechaGodzilla.

-Es increíble que este casi terminado-Trask-Usted trabaja rápido.

-No hay problema, es un don-Peabody aún seguía molesto por las palabras de Sherman, se había comportado como un completo malcriado.

Pero.

¿Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si hubiera escuchado a su hijo?

No podía confiar en Godzilla obviamente, pero, Sherman siempre había sido honesto y justo, tal vez había hecho mal en ignorarlo.

De repente, comenzó a sonar la alarma.

-¡Godzilla está dirigiéndose a la ciudad!-dijo un agente.

-Peabody, tenemos que darnos prisa-Bolivar-Es hora de mostrar el poder de MechaGodzilla.

-Muy bien, terminemos de prepararlo para el combate, mientras tanto, hay que evacuar la ciudad, aunque MechaGodzilla venza a Godzilla, hay muchas posibilidades de que la ciudad sea destruida durante la pelea.

…

Mientras los demás estaban rumbo a Industrias Trask, vieron pasar junto a ellos muchos tanques y camiones.

-Godzilla debe de estar acercándose-Ishiro- Van a evacuar la ciudad.

-¿Sacaran a mis padres?-Penny.

-Sí, no te preocupes, revisan hasta el último cuarto, además el efecto de la droga debe estar por acabar.

…

-Peabody, míralo, nuestra creación está terminada, es hora de que Godzilla conozca a su retador.

-Me parece perfecto señor Bolivar, pero recuerde que la seguridad de los habitantes es lo que más importa, no ver quien es más fuerte.

-Tiene razón, perdóneme, ahora, a ponerlo en movimiento.

El mecanismo le permitía a MechaGodzilla volar, impulsado por dos turbinas ubicadas en su espalda, detrás del enorme cyborg, la pared se abrió para dejar entrar el frio de la noche, y dejar salir a la bestia.

-MechaGodzila puede ser controlado desde aquí-dijo Trask señalando el mando de control-Y sería un honor que usted hiciera los honores.

Señalo el botón rojo.

-Enciéndalo.

Peabody acepto la oferta y oprimió el botón, los ojos de MechaGodzilla se prendieron, eran de color amarillo.

-MechaGodzilla está listo para pelear.

…

Mientras le grupo estaba a punto de llegar, vieron a MechaGodzilla volando en dirección a la ciudad, donde Godzilla ya había llegado.

-Oh no-Ishiro-Llegamos tarde.

-Aun no-Carter-¡Acelere!

Sherman solo miraba como MechaGodzilla estaba acercándose a Godzilla.

-Vamos Godzilla, destruye a esa copia barata tuya.

Lo que no sabían, era que el impostor ya estaba en la ciudad también, y solo esperaba que o el monstruo o el robot cayeran, para hacer su jugada.


	5. Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla

Tanques, aviones, helicópteros y hasta soldados (con bazucas) lanzaban una lluvia de fuego contra Godzilla, el enorme reptil recibía un nuevo golpe con cada paso que daba, pero como era de esperarse, era como si le lanzaran almohadas muy suaves, después de tantos años le parecía gracioso, como los humanos seguían pensando que sus armas de juguete podían detenerlo, ni hacerle daño.

Con la boca derribo varios aviones, con la cola los helicópteros, pisoteo los tanques y los aplasto como si fueran juguetes. Con su poderoso rayo atómico destruyo los aviones y helicópteros que restaban y su impotente rugido hizo retroceder a los soldados.

-¡Esa cosa es invencible! ¡Me largo de aquí!

Godzilla ya tenía el camino libre, por desgracia, MechaGodzilla ya había llegado.

Justo cuando Godzilla había entrado en el corazón de la ciudad, MechaGodzilla descendió y se estrelló contra Godzilla, quien cayó sobre unos edificios, el cyborg seguía de pie, examinaba a su enemigo, Godzilla se estaba recuperando del golpe, MechaGodzilla se estaba acercando a él, con su cola, Godzilla golpeo los dos pies de MechaGodzilla y el robot se vino abajo. Godzilla se puso de pie y trato de aplastar la cabeza de su rival con el pie, pero MechaGodzilla reacciono rápido y atrapo el pie del reptil, luego lo aventó para atrás y Godzilla cayó por segunda vez.

Los dos se pusieron de pie rápidamente, se rugieron el uno al otro y fueron a confrontarse, entrelazaron sus manos y comenzaron a dar vueltas, cada uno estaba tratando de tirar al otro, pero la fuerza estaba igualada, ambos eran igual de fuertes, como Godzilla vio que su estrategia no ayudaba, soltó a su enemigo y lo golpeo en el pecho, MechaGodzilla contraataco golpeándolo en el pecho también.

Ambos intercambiaron golpes por un buen rato, hasta que MechaGodzilla electrocuto a Godzilla, el reptil retrocedió un poco y el cyborg aprovecho para dispararle sus dedos, que eran en realidad misiles, y cada vez que se lanzaba uno, siempre había otro para reponerlo.

A diferencia de los misiles comunes, estos si dañaban a Godzilla, no de gravedad, pero si lo suficiente para hacerlo retroceder, Godzilla no podía hacer nada para defenderse, por lo que cayó una tercera vez, parecía estar muerto, parecía que MechaGodzilla había conseguido la victoria.

Pero cuando el robot había bajado la guardia, Godzilla despertó y lanzo su rayo atómico directo a la cara de su rival. El golpe fue tan duro que uno de los ojos del cyborg exploto y cayó de espaldas, Godzilla se puso de pie, lanzo de nuevo su rayo atómico contra la espalda de su enemigo, luego comenzó a patearlo, MechaGodzilla echaba chispas por todas partes, por adentro y por afuera.

Pero aunque parecía que Godzilla había ganado, MechaGodzilla saco una espada de su mano y apuñalo a Godzilla en el pecho, luego comenzó a electrocutarlo de nuevo, el rey de los monstruos aullaba de dolor, intentaba sacar la espada de su cuerpo, pero no podía, el dolor era casi insoportable, sin otra opción, lanzo su rayo una vez más, al estar tan cerca de MechaGodzilla, hubo una gran explosión, los dos oponentes salieron disparados para atrás, la espada ya había salido de Godzilla, y muchos edificios fueron arrasados por la explosión.

Cuando el humo había desaparecido, vieron que tanto Godzilla como MechaGodzilla estaban tirados en el suelo, y ninguno se movía.

…

-No recibo señal de MechaGodzilla-dijo Peabody-La batalla debió haberlo dejado muy dañado.

-Pero mire-dijo Bolivar señalando la pantalla-Parece que triunfamos, Godzilla no se mueve.

-Bueno, una gran maquina tuvo que sacrificarse, pero creo que valió la pena.

…

-¡Acaba de haber una explosión!-dijo Penny mientras miraba la ciudad.

-¡Hay que apurarnos!-Sherman.

-¡Ya casi llegamos!-Ishiro.

Cuando llegaron, Ishiro acelero y paso sobre el perímetro de seguridad.

-¡Corran los más rápido que puedan hasta el cuartel general!-grito Carter cuando se bajaron.

-¡Sí!-respondió Sherman.

Todos corrieron al cuartel general, pero algunos agentes iban detrás de ellos, por lo que Carter se detuvo y cargo el arma.

-¡Sigan! ¡Yo los distraigo!

-¡Nunca te olvidaremos!-respondió Sherman mientras corría.

Las luces comenzaron a apagarse por todos lados, las puertas automáticas se abrían y cerraban como locas.

-¿Qué pasa?-Penny.

-Él está llegando-Ishiro.

…

-¿Qué pasa?-Peabody.

-No lo sé-Trask-De repente todos los aparatos eléctricos se pusieron como locos.

Las luces se apagaron por completo, pero la pantalla se prendió y se veía como un punto azul descendía sobre la ciudad, el punto pronto adquirió la forma de una criatura.

Una criatura que se parecía mucho a Godzilla, pero era más gordo, su color era azul y el de su pecho era de un rojo claro, tenía dos enormes cristales saliendo de sus hombros.

-No puede ser-dijo Bolivar quitándose los lentes-Es el.

-¡Trask!-grito Sherman, él y los demás por fin habían llegado, las luces habían vuelto-¡Ahora sabemos quién está detrás de todo esto! ¡Y que todo es tu culpa! ¡Y tenemos pruebas!

Sherman mostro el diario de Trask.


	6. SpaceGodzilla

Trask miraba asustado a Sherman, aun no podía creer que el maldito niño que lo había estado fastidiando todo el día, tuviera su diario de investigación. Donde estaban escritas todas las pruebas que necesitaban en su contra.

-Sabemos de los experimentos que llevo a cabo, y que uno de ellos salió horriblemente mal-Sherman-Y que ese experimento está en la ciudad ahora mismo.

-Se acabó el juego Trask, admítelo.

En ese momento llego la agente Carter y le apunto con el arma a Trask.

-Hace mucho que quería hacer esto, confiesa, y así podrás limpiar la sangre de tus empleados lo más pronto posible.

Trask miraba hacia todos lados, no tenía escapatoria, era hora de confesar.

-Muy bien, lo admito, esa criatura-dijo señalando la pantalla-Es _SpaceGodzilla, _y so responsable de su creación.

"_Después de la aparición de Godzilla en 1975, encontraron muestras del ADN de Godzilla, Industrias Trask las recogió y guardo en un laboratorio, cuando me entere de esto, saque las muestras y comencé a experimentar con ellas, sabía que el mundo necesitaba nuevas armas y que no podíamos confiar en monstruos gigantes para defendernos, a menos que nosotros creáramos a esos monstruos, mi primer intento fue combinar el ADN de Godzilla con el de una rosa, pero el experimento salió mal, nació una criatura a la que denominamos, Biollante, tuvimos que sacrificarle y el proyecto arma G se canceló, pero yo no me di por vencido, había leído un poco de agujeros negros, por lo que en un cohete, puse ADN de Godzilla y lo envié al espacio, esperando que un hoyo negro lo absorbiera, y así fue, meses después, nuestros satélites localizaron un OVNI, y no era nada menos que mi creación, un clon de Godzilla, Godzilla del Espacio, no tardo mucho, la NASA nos envió un video en el cual uno de sus satélites era atravesado por un enorme cristal, supe que era él. Luego nos dimos cuenta que se dirigía a la tierra, llego una noche antes del ataque a Osaka, como no quería que Trask Industrias sufriera por mi culpa, le eche la culpa a Godzilla, con la esperanza de que pudiera usar a MechaGodzilla para matar a ambos monstruos, primero a Godzilla para que todos pensaran que el peligro había pasado, y luego encargarme de SpaceGodzilla."_

Trask había terminado de hablar y ahora miraba al suelo lleno de pena.

-¡Lo sabía!-Sherman.

Peabody no podía creerlo, Sherman había hablado con la verdad todo el tiempo, y él no lo había escuchado, ¿Por qué había desconfiado de su propio hijo? ¿Por qué lo había regañado? Al final de cuentas, Sherman solo quiera ayudar, y estaba haciendo un mejor trabajo que construir una máquina para destruir a un animal inocente, que estaba tratando de salvarlos.

-No eres más que un cobarde Trask-Ishiro-Por tu culpa ahora todos estamos perdidos.

Las luces se apagaban y encendían, una y otra vez.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Penny.

-Es SpaceGodzilla, se alimenta de la energía-Trask-Está absorbiéndola para hacerse más y más fuerte, vean.

En la pantalla se podía ver como SpaceGodzilla estaba creando una fortaleza de cristales, los cristales tenían un extraño brillo azul, ese brillo era la energía que los cristales acumulaban y luego se la pasaban a SpaceGodzilla.

-¡Idiota!-Carter golpeo con el arma a Trask en la nariz-¡Por tu culpa estamos perdidos!

Trask se cayó, estaba sangrando por la nariz, Carter le apuntaba directo a la cara.

-Por favor-Ishiro tomando el arma-No es momento para esto, tenemos problemas más serios ahora.

-Bien-Carter-Pero cuando esto acabe, yo me encargare de él.

Y con él se refería a Trask.

-¿Cómo podemos derrotarlo?-Ishiro.

-Los cristales que tiene en sus hombros, ellos reciben la energía de los demás cristales y alimentan todo su poder, si los hacemos explotar, SpaceGodzilla estará indefenso, será pan comido-Trask.

-¿Y cómo piensas que vamos hacer estallar esas cosas?-Carter.

-MechaGodzilla estaba equipado con misiles especiales, por suerte no fueron usados contra Godzilla, pero ahora que el robot esta fuera de funcionamiento.

-Eso no es cierto-Peabody intervino-El control a distancia está descompuesto, pero el control manual sigue activo, si alguien pudiera entrar en el robot podría manejarlo, aunque está muy dañado, sé que aún puede pelear.

-¿Pero quién tomaría semejante riesgo?-Trask-La ciudad es una fortaleza de cristal.

De repente, se escuchó el impotente rugido de Godzilla, todos miraron la pantalla y vieron que Godzilla se ponía de pie, estaba listo para pelear.

-Por supuesto-Ishiro-SpaceGodzilla quiere dominar la tierra, pero para eso necesita ser el depredador alpha, y para serlo.

-Tiene que matar la depredador alpha-Peabody.

-Y ese depredador es-Penny.

-Godzilla-Sherman.


	7. Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla

Godzilla iba directamente contra SpaceGodzilla, por desgracia, el clon del espacio estiro su mano derecha y Godzilla se detuvo, una extraña aura de color verde claro envolvió a Godzilla y este comenzó a elevarse, SpaceGodzilla tenía telequinesia, la habilidad de mover objetos con la mente, cuando Godzilla había alcanzado una altura muy alta, SpaceGodzilla lo dejo caer, Godzilla aterrizo sobre unos cristales.

SpaceGodzilla se rio al pensar que había humillado a su enemigo, luego disparo su rayo contra Godzilla, mientras este apenas se ponía de pie. Cuando Godzilla se había incorporado por completo, lanzo su rayo atómico contra SpaceGodzilla, logro golpearlo dos veces, pero cuando lanzaba su rayo por tercera vez, SpaceGodzilla creó un escudo de cristal (el cual apareció en frente del) y reflejo el ataque de Godzilla, por lo que el rey de los monstruos recibió una cucharada de su propia medicina. Una vez más, Godzilla cayó al piso.

SpaceGodzilla no desperdicio su oportunidad y disparo si rayo una y otra vez, Godzilla no podía hacer nada, estaba indefenso, la batalla contra MechaGodzilla lo había dejado muy débil y aun no se había recuperado del todo.

Pero no iba a dejar que un clon malvado se apoderara de la tierra y lo venciera, él era el rey de los monstruos, el depredador alpha, y quería que las cosas siguieran así.

SpaceGodzilla creía que tenía la victoria en las manos, por lo que no vio venir el rayo atómico de Godzilla, le dio en el pecho y SpaceGodzilla cayó de espaldas, Godzilla se puso de pie y avanzo lo más rápido que pudo hasta su enemigo, sin piedad, comenzó a pisarle la cara a SpaceGodzilla, una y otra vez, era divertido, luego lo tomo de la cola, puso toda su fuerza, lo levantó y lo azoto contra el piso tres veces, terminando, lo lanzo lo más lejos que pudo, SpaceGodzilla se estrello contra lo que quedaba de unos edificios.

Godzilla reía con felicidad al creer que había recuperado el control de la situación.

Pero desgraciadamente, SpaceGodzilla se levanto, y furioso, dio un salto y adopto su forma voladora, en la cual, sus piernas y cola desaparecían por una punta de cristal, y su espalda era como un diamante.

Sobrevoló a Godzilla mientras lo bombardeaba con su rayo, un fuego estaba comenzando a rodear a Godzilla, en un intento desesperado, Godzilla lanzaba su rayo para tratar de derribar a SpaceGodzilla, pero no conseguía atinarle, solo recibía el poderoso rayo de su enemigo, el cual, si lo dañaba, para nosotros, era como recibir el impacto de una pelota de gotcha, parecía que SpaceGodzilla había ganado.

Pero cometió el mismo error que los pilotos, paso por atrás de Godzilla, esperando poder golpearlo en la cabeza, pero Godzilla aprovecho su oportunidad y golpeo a SpaceGodzilla con su cola, SpaceGodzilla dio varias vueltas antes de caer al piso, después.

Godzilla hizo unos de sus movimientos más alocados.

Puso fuerza en sus piernas, y salto contra SpaceGodzilla, quien apenas se estaba levantando, justo cuando vio arriba, Godzilla estaba a punto de caer encima del, no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Se escucho un enorme.

¡PAM!

Pero Godzilla no perdía nada de tiempo, comenzó a golpear con sus dos puños a SpaceGodzilla en la cara, uno en la derecha y otro en la izquierda era muy divertido, para Godzilla claro, porque SpaceGodzilla sentía que tenía un boxeador encima.

Parecía que esta vez Godzilla si había ganado, pero por desgracia, SpaceGodzilla hizo crecer cinco torres de cristal, pocos metros en frente de donde estaban ellos, las torres comenzaron a disparar pelotas azules, que (aunque eran un poco pequeñas) explotaban al contacto con Godzilla, el reptil dejo a su enemigo y trato de derribar las torres, pero disparaban tan fuerte y en tales números que Godzilla no pudo defenderse, lo único que veía era el fuego rojo de las explosiones, tuvo que retroceder y SpaceGodzilla aprovecho su oportunidad para levantarse y disparar de nuevo contra Godzilla, pero esta vez el rayo no solo provenía de su boca, también de los dos cristales en sus hombros, así que, era una lluvia de ataques para Godzilla.

No había mucho que pudiera hacer, y pese a su gran resistencia, Godzilla cayó rendido al suelo. Pero eso no detuvo el ataque.


	8. Peabody y Sherman al rescate

Sherman miraba muy preocupado la pantalla, SpaceGodzilla había terminado su ataque, pero ahora había encerrado a Godzilla y estaba absorbiendo su energía.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada-Sherman.

-Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer-Ishiro-SpaceGodzilla es demasiado poderoso.

-Tal vez si podamos hacer algo-Trask.

-Cierre la boca-Carter, quien amenazo con golpearlo de nuevo-¡Todo esto es por su culpa!

-Lo sé, lo sé, y por eso quiero hacer algo para arreglarlo.

-¿Y qué piensa hacer?-Penny.

-Como ya dije-Trask-La fuerza de SpaceGodzilla proviene de esos dos cristales, y MechaGodzilla puede destruirlos.

-Pero MechaGodzilla no sirve-Sherman.

-Manualmente si-Trask-Solo necesitamos que dos personas lo operen y podrá pelear, pese a los daños, es una maquina muy fuerte.

-¿Pero quién se atrevería a ir a la ciudad y operarlo?-Ishiro.

-Yo-respondió Sherman.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses jovencito-dijo Peabody-No dejare que arriesgues tu vida, solo.

-¿Qué?-Sherman.

-Sherman, tenías razón con respecto a Godzilla, pero yo no quise escucharte, y por eso ahora estamos en un peligro aun mayor, y el señor Trask tiene razón, nosotros creamos este problema, y ahora nosotros vamos a resolverlo.

-Muy bien-Trask-Si aceptan la misión, tendrán que entrar en la ciudad, luego en MechaGodzilla, tengan que encenderlo y atacar con todo lo que tengan a SpaceGodzilla, recuerden, el objetivo son los dos cristales.

-¿Cuáles son los misiles que pueden destruirlo?-Sherman.

-El botón rojo-Trask.

-No podemos entrar en la ciudad en coche-Peabody-Es una fortaleza llena de cristales, además, MechaGodzilla está en el centro y SpaceGodzilla no nos dejara llegar.

-Lo tengo resuelto-Trask-Tenemos una nave de guerra, en ella podrán atacar a SpaceGodzilla, también podrían liberar a Godzilla, para que el pelee con SpaceGodzilla en lo que ustedes encienden a MechaGodzilla.

-Es arriesgado-Peabody-Pero en este tipo de situaciones debemos correr riesgos.

-Les daremos los trajes-Trask-E irán a la ciudad.

-¿Entonces vamos a luchar al lado de Godzilla para derrotar a un clon malvado del espacio?-Sherman.

-Hijo-Peabody-Entiendo que tal vez puedas estar asuntado.

-¿Asustado?-Sherman-¡Esto será lo mas fantástico que hare en mi vida!

…

Mientras Peabody y Sherman se cambiaban.

-Sherman, no sé qué clase de padre soy-confeso el canino-Primero no te escucho, y ahora estoy arriesgando tu vida para enfrentar a un alienígena creado por un hombre al que yo creía que hacia lo correcto, lo siento.

-Papa-dijo Sherman-Lamento lo que te dije, estaba tan enojado y, no pude controlarme.

-Los dos hemos cometido muchos errores últimamente-Peabody.

-Y parece que la mejor forma de arreglarlos es combatiendo a un monstruo gigante.

-Bueno, los giros de la vida.

…

Peabody y Sherman ya estaban en la pista para entrar a la nave, listos para su peligrosa misión, Penny, Trask, Ishiro y Carter habían llegado para despedirlos.

-Mucha suerte amigos míos-Ishiro-El destino de la tierra está en sus manos, patas ahora.

-Gracias, eso que dijiste es tan relajante-Sherman.

-Patéenle el culo a esa abominación espacial tan fuerte que regrese al agujero del que salió-Carter.

-Por favor señorita-Peabody-Cuide su lenguaje.

-Aburrido-Carter.

-¿Crees que el plan funcione?-le pregunto Penny a Sherman.

-Estoy muy seguro, no olvides que soy un genio.

Penny sonrió y luego beso a Sherman en la boca.

-Jóvenes-dijo Peabody un poco incomodo.

-Por favor regresa conmigo-dijo Penny cuando se separaron.

-Lo hare-respondió Sherman sonriendo.

-Peabody, Sherman-dijo Trask-Tienen que apurarse, SpaceGodzilla absorbe la energía de la ciudad y de Godzilla con cada segundo que pasa.

-Muy bien-Peabody-Allá vamos.

Mientras subían a la nave, Trask les hablo.

-Lamento mucho todo esto, la gente a veces comete errores, por favor no deje que las demás personas paguen por mi culpa.

-No lo haremos-Sherman.

-Aunque lo perdono-Peabody-Me temo que no puedo confiar en usted, tal vez en un futuro, pero por ahora, tenemos un mundo al que proteger.

Padre e hijo subieron a la nave.

-Es como la máquina del tiempo-Sherman.

-Así es, por lo que no se sentirá tan diferente.

Despegaron y comenzaron a dirigirse a la ciudad.

…

SpaceGodzilla estaba sentado en su trono de cristal, había derrotado a Godzilla y ahora estaba absorbiendo su energía, pronto no quedaría nada de él y la conquista del planeta tierra sería más que sencilla, no había nada que pudiera intervenir con sus planes.

Tal vez, excepto, el perro más listo del mundo y su hijo.

Peabody y Sherman llegaron a la ciudad y dispararon cañones de plasma contra SpaceGodzilla, quien el ataque tomo por sorpresa.

-Muy bien Sherman, suelta las bombas-dijo Peabody cuando pasaban por debajo de Godzilla.

-A la orden-Sherman oprimió un botón y muchas bombas pequeñas, pero poderosas, cayeron a la prisión de Godzilla e hicieron explotar los cristales. Godzilla estaba comenzado a levantarse y estaba muy enojado.

La nave continuaba disparando hacia SpaceGodzilla, aunque no podían matarlo, podían herirlo, pero SpaceGodzilla se canso de estar jugando y disparo unos aros que comenzaron a provocar que la nave comenzara a dejar de funcionar.

-¡Los controles no funcionan!-Sherman.

-¡Hay que estabilizarlos!-Peabody.

Estaban volando justamente hacia la boca de SpaceGodzilla, los dos gritaron la pensar que era su fin.

Pero Godzilla ya estaba sobre sus dos pies, y disparo su rayo contra la espalda de SpaceGodzilla, por lo que el monstruo se vino abajo antes de que la nave chocara contra su boca, la nave comenzó a trabajar normalmente de nuevo y Sherman retomo el vuelo.

-Godzilla está libre-Peabody-Es hora de activar a MechaGodzilla.

Aterrizaron los más cerca que pudieron del robot y bajaron de la nave.

-¡Rápido Sherman!-Peabody-Esto aun es una zona de guerra.

Corrieron al robot y entraron y entraron por una compuerta que estaba en el cuello del gigantesco cyborg.

Godzilla y SpaceGodzilla estaban peleando de nuevo, golpeándose mutuamente.

Sherman y Peabody tuvieron que recorrer todo el cuello de MechaGodzilla para poder llegar a la cabeza, donde estaba el centro de control, cuando llegaron, Sherman vio asombrado que era igual a la máquina del tiempo.

-Sentí un poco de nostalgia y quise agregar algo que nos recordara a nuestra querida maquina-Peabody.

-¡Genial!

Cada quien tomo sus respectivos asientos, Sherman el de la derecha y Peabody el de la izquierda, encendieron a MechaGodzilla y lo levantaron.

-SpaceGodzilla está golpeando duro a Godzilla-Sherman.

-En ese caso tendremos que intervenir-Peabody.

Dispararon un misil que le dio a SpaceGodzilla y lo lastimo, Godzilla aprovecho su oportunidad y golpeo su clon con su cola, SpaceGodzilla cayó sobre unos cristales.

La victoria ya no se veía tan lejana para la tierra.


	9. Godzilla MechaGodzilla vs SpaceGodzilla

MechaGodzilla lanzaba todos los misiles que le quedaban contra SpaceGodzilla.

-¡Ya lo tenemos!-Sherman.

SpaceGodzilla se canso de ser su blanco y disparo esos aros de color naranja, provocando que MechaGodzilla comenzara a fallar.

-¡Ese ataque será nuestra perdición!-Peabody.

Por suerte, Godzilla estaba de su lado. El rey de los monstruos lanzo su rayo contra la cara de su oponente, ni siquiera SpaceGodzilla podía soportar eso, Godzilla tomo su cola y lo hizo caer, luego lo pateo y cuando iba a levantarse lo mordió en el cuello, SpaceGodzilla chillaba de dolor, pero Godzilla no parecía sentir compasión, tenía a su presa y no pensaba soltarla.

-¡Ahora!-Sherman-¡Es nuestra oportunidad!

Pero antes de que pudieran disparar, SpaceGodzilla creó mas torres, las cuales dispararon contra ellos, Godzilla tuvo que soltar a su rival, y este comenzó a volar de nuevo.

Ahora, Sherman, Peabody y Godzilla enfrentaban el ataque de SpaceGodzilla y sus torres.

-¡Si recibimos más golpes no duraremos mucho!-Peabody.

En la sala de control, los aparatos ya estaban comenzando a sacar chispas.

…

-¡No! ¡No!-gritaba Penny al ver la batalla en la pantalla.

-Debemos tener fe en que ganaran el difícil duelo-Ishiro.

-Godzilla siempre gana-Carter-Y esta batalla no será la excepción.

…

Y Carter parecía tener razón, Godzilla había destruido las torres con su rayo atómico. MechaGodzilla disparo el rayo atómico que tenia (que también salía de su boca) y logro darla SpaceGodzilla mientras un volaba, el monstruo cayo el suelo.

Cuando se levanto, Godzilla y MechaGodzilla dispararon sus rayos al mismo tiempo contra SpaceGodzilla, a pesar del escudo de cristal que creaba, la combinación de amos ataques fue muy fuerte para que el escudo la soportara, por lo que exploto y SpaceGodzilla volvió a caer de espaldas, Godzilla y MechaGodzilla avanzaban hacia él, pero de repente, cristales despegaron de la tierra y se dirigieron contra ellos, explotaban al tocarlos.

-Al parecer ese monstruo también tiene sus misiles-Peabody, la alarma de emergencia ya había comenzado a sonar.

-¡Es realmente poderoso!-Sherman.

SpaceGodzilla se levanto y disparo su rayo contra sus dos enemigos, luego uso de nuevo sus aros contra MechaGodzilla.

-¡No esta vez!-Sherman-Papa, activa las turbinas.

-¿Las turbinas?-Peabody.

-¡Sí! ¡Confía en mí!

A Peabody le sobraban los motivos para confiar en Sherman, jalo la palanca que activaba las turbinas.

-¡Vamos contra SpaceGodzilla!-Sherman-¡Y prepara la espada!

MechaGodzilla saco su espada y salió disparado contra SpaceGodzilla, choco con él y le clavo la espada en el estomago.

SpaceGodzilla grito de dolor y MechaGodzilla comenzó a electrocutarlo, tal como había hecho con Godzilla hace unos momentos.

-¡Sherman, aun queda una espada!

Sherman asintió con la cabeza y la activo, la clavaron en la cadera de SpaceGodzilla y también lo electrocutaron de ese lado.

El dolor aumento para el clon espacial.

-¡Ya lo debilitamos!-Peabody-Suéltalo, es hora de los misiles y ¡de que acabemos esto de una vez por todas!

Sherman obedeció y soltó a su enemigo, justo a tiempo para que Godzilla pudiera golpearlo.

MechaGodzilla se alejo y apunto a SpaceGodzilla, tenía un blanco perfecto de sus dos cristales.

-¡Ahora Sherman!

Sherman oprimió el botón rojo y dos misiles, cuya punta era muy afilada, fueron disparados y tenían como blanco los cristales, por desgracia.

SpaceGodzilla tomo a Godzilla y lo uso como escudo, uno si logro dar en el blanco y el otro dio contra una de las espinas dorsales de Godzilla.

-¡No!-Sherman.

Ambos monstruos gritaron de dolor, SpaceGodzilla tiro a Godzilla al suelo, la pérdida de uno de sus cristales lo había puesto furioso.

Disparo su rayo contra MechaGodzilla, luego sus misiles.

-¡No podemos aguantar más!-Peabody, todo a su alrededor había comenzado a explotar-¡Hay que salir!

Tomo a Sherman del brazo y lo condujo a la capsula de escape, entraron lo más rápido que pudieron y salieron disparados, aterrizaron sobre unos escombros.

Justo a tiempo porque MechaGodzilla había explotado, y sus restos estaban cayendo al suelo.

Peabody abrió la capsula.

-¿Estás bien Sherman?

-Sí, estoy bien gracias.

Bajaron de los escombros y estaban en una calle, se quitaron los trajes especiales, ya que tenían su ropa normal debajo, bueno, Sherman, porque Peabody no acostumbraba a usar ropa.

Para su mala suerte, SpaceGodzilla los había visto, estaba parado sobre los restos de MechaGodzilla, los cuales estaban en llamas, así que SpaceGodzilla se veía muy aterrador.

Sherman y Peabody miraron atónitos al enorme monstruo.

-Grandes problemas señor Peabody-dijo Sherman, justamente cuando el enorme pie de Godzilla apareció atrás de ellos.

SpaceGodzilla disparo su rayo contra los dos, Sherman y Peabody se abrazaron, creyendo que era el final, pero Godzilla puso su enorme mano para protegerlos.

AL no sentir dolor, Peabody y Sherman abrieron los ojos y vieron a su salvador.

Godzilla parecía más enojado que nunca, sus espinas dorsales se iluminaron, pero no eran de color azul como normalmente acostumbraban a ser, eran de un rojo muy fuerte.

Godzilla disparo su rayo espiral, su ataque más poderosos, este rayo era mil veces más destructivo que el normal y era de color rojo, el rayo dio en el cristal que lo quedaba a SpaceGodzilla y este exploto en miles de pedazos.

SpaceGodzilla grito de dolor, su poder se había ido, pero Godzilla aun no estaba contento.

Disparo de nuevo, pero esta vez al pecho.

SpaceGodzilla exploto completamente, un solo disparo, eso demuestra el poder absoluto de Godzilla.

SpaceGodzilla había muerto.

Godzilla rugió lo más fuerte que pudo, seguía siendo el rey, y nadie podía cuestionarlo.

Luego bajo la vista y vio a Sherman y Peabody.

Se agacho para que estuvieran cara a cara.

Sherman y Peabody tuvieron que retroceder un poco. Godzilla los miraba fijamente.

Sherman podía sentir el aliento de Godzilla, era cálido y radiactivo, Peabody estaba un poco nervioso, nunca antes había estado tan cerca de algo de semejantes proporciones.

-Gracias-Sherman.

Godzilla soltó un rugido suave y se incorporo. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo al mar.

Sherman y Peabody miraron asombrados como el rey regresaba al agua.

-¡Adiós Godzilla!-se despidió Sherman mientras lo despedía con su mano-¡Adiós!  
Cuando Godzilla había entrado al agua, volvió a rugir de victoria.

Luego se introdujo más y más en el mar, hasta que desapareció de la vista de todos.


	10. ¿Final feliz?

Un helicóptero llegaba a la ciudad, justamente donde Sherman y Peabody descansaban de la dura batalla que habían tenido hace unos momentos, la ciudad aun estaba llena de cristales que tendrían que ser eliminados a manos, pero por suerte, la amenaza ya había desaparecido.

Del helicóptero descendieron Penny, Ishiro y Carter.

-¡Sherman, Peabody!-grito Penny y corrió a abrazar a ambos.

-Es bueno verla señorita Peterson-Peabody.

-Te dije que funcionaría-Sherman.

-Creo que debería hacerte caso más a menudo-Penny.

Penny y Sherman volvieron a besarse y Peabody estornudo.

-Pequeños traviesos.

-Sabia que lo lograrían-Carter-Y lo mejor de todo, Trask irá a prisión.

-Por experimentación ilegal-Ishiro.

-Y por poner en riesgo la seguridad mundial-Penny.

-Se lo merece-Sherman.

-No puedo creer que haya confiado en un maniático como ese-Peabody-Debí pensar mejor lo que estaba haciendo.

-Pero papa, construiste la maquina con la que ayudamos a Godzilla a vencer a su enemigo.

-Bueno, me alegra que por lo menos no todo haya salido mal.

-Y espero que esto mejore la reputación de Godzilla-Ishiro-La gente vera que no es el monstruo que todos creen.

-Y las acciones de Trask disminuirán considerablemente-Carter-Ese gusano pagara por lo que hizo.

-Parece que todo ha salido bien después de todo-Sherman-Espero que las cosas continúen así.

-Yo también-Peabody.

-Bueno, necesitamos ir al centro de emergencias-Ishiro-Ahí están los padres de la señorita Peterson y queremos confirmar que todo esté bien.

-De acuerdo-Peabody-Vamos.

El grupo subió de nuevo al helicóptero y comenzaron el vuelo para encontrar a los padres de Penny.

Tenían de nuevo un final feliz.

¿Lo tenían?

…

Bolivar Trask había cometido muchos errores en su vida, uno de ellos fue crear y destruir a Biollante, pues antes de que el mutante hubiera evolucionado por completamente, Trask obligo que lo quemaran y que se deshicieran de sus restos, las células de Biollante quedaron libres y fueron al cielo, y del cielo fueron al espacio.

Donde vagaron y vagaron, hasta que una nave alienígena las recogió, las examino, experimento con ellas, descubrieron su lugar de origen, y que era el ADN, de un Dios.

_-Maestro, lo encontramos, es hora._

_-Aun no pupila, tenemos que esperar, esto tomara tiempo, primero tenemos que observarlos, aprender de sus defensas y cuando sea el momento, atacaremos._

**Eso fue Mr. Peabody, Sherman y Godzilla, espero que les haya gustado, disfrute mucho escribir un fic de Godzilla, siempre me ha gustado mucho El Rey de los Monstruos.**

**Y bueno, quisiera preguntarles a los que me leen, ¿quieren ver una secuela?**

**He estado jugando con la idea y si me gustaría hacer una segunda (y tercera) parte de esta historia, amo las trilogías, de hacerse esta segunda parte, tendrá más monstruos clásicos de las películas de Godzilla y mucha, MUCHA más acción, mas peleas de monstruos gigantes, una mejor historia y mucho mas épica que esta. **

**Dejen un review con lo que piensan.**

**Eso es todo por ahora, espero que nos veamos pronto, para dejarlos con ganas de más. Les dejo algunos candidatos que tengo para la segunda entrega:**

**Mothra.**

**King Ghidorah.**

**Rodan.**

**Baragon.**

**Gorosaurus.**

**Megalon.**

**Titanosaurus.**

**Varan.**

**Biollante.**

**Anguirus. **

**Ebriah. **

**Hedorah.**

**Gigan.**

**Ninguno está confirmado, solo son candidatos. Voten por su favorito y agreguen a otro que quieran ver. **


End file.
